Yaoi
by cielo caido
Summary: ¿Zero estaba viendo yaoi? O sea… ¡¿Zero estaba viendo e investigando pornografía gay!


**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

tenía siglos sin escribir en esta sección, anoche me dije: ahh vamos a escribir algo de Kaname y Zerito. Así que esta es la cuarta historia que escribo en esta sección

Esta historia venia rodando en mi mente desde hace muchisimo tiempo pero por flojera no la había escrito -.- ojala les guste.

**Yaoi**

Kuran Kaname, apacible y tranquilo hombre, de buenos modales y sonrisa poco vista, leía tranquilamente en el salón de clases. Era de noche y las clases nocturnas habían comenzado hacia poco. Y como todas las noches tanto Yuki como Zero estarían haciendo guardias para que las alumnas de las clases diurna no entraran a esa hora.

Alzo apenas la vista y se fijo en la ventana. Observo algo curioso; Zero leyendo algo. Sabrá Dios que leía…, no le presto atención y continúo con su propia lectura. Sin embargo, aquello que hacia Zero continuo los siguientes días. El vampiro de sangre observaba que el muchacho de piel blanca se sumía en una lectura profunda, tanto que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Intento por todos los medios no prestar atención a ese comportamiento extraño. Pero la curiosidad le pico ¿Qué es lo que leía Zero con tanta devoción?

Y esa noche se acerco al joven que nuevamente leía. Cuando estuvo cerca se dio cuenta de que se trataba un manga.

¿Un manga?

¿Por qué Zero leía algo como un manga cursi?

A un metro de distancia se detuvo pero el joven Zero parecía andar en otro mundo pues ni se percataba que estaba allí.

Pero el crujido de un rama al pisarla lo delato al querer dar un paso más y arrancarle el manga cursi que leía.

Zero alzo la vista un tanto alarmado y al ver a su archienemigo allí escondió lo que leía tras su espalda. Algo que resultaba bastante infantil pero dada las circunstancia no le quedo opción.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? — Siseo molesto por haberle interrumpido pero no le miro a la cara.

A Kaname aquello le pareció de lo más curioso. Zero siempre le miraba a los ojos como queriéndolo desafiar y ahora le desviaba la miraba, al parecer estaba nervioso, pero ¿Por qué?

—Quiero saber que estas leyendo. —Había respondido, pero a Zero le sonaba más a una orden. ¡vah, que se pudriera!

—¡Y a ti que te importa! —Había objetado de forma tosca pero seguía sin mirarle a los ojos y con la cara colorada —Leo lo que quiero, cuando quiero y si me da la maldita perra gana.

—Uh que grosero.

—Vete al infierno

Y el joven de ojos amatista se escondido el manga debajo de la camisa. Y en ese momento Kaname no pudo apartar la mirada, es decir, aquella acción de Zero levantándose la camisa del uniforme escolar para mostrar, sin querer, ese hueco de pálida y tibia carne... pues, esa imagen había quedado sujetada en sus pupilas con unos clavos muy parecidos a los que llevaba Cristo en sus muñecas...

Y bueno, Kaname apenas pudo ver el manga que luego se escondió junto con aquel trocito de piel pálida. Y Kaname se vio obligado a apartar la mirada, pues la camisa del uniforme estuvo en su lugar en cuestión de segundos.

Y segundos después Zero se marcho de allí sin decir ni pio.

Que carácter tan curioso…

Semanas después de aquello Kaname insistía en saber que era lo que ocultaba el dichoso joven. ¿Porque ya no le miraba a los ojos? ¿Porque desviaba la mira?

No quería darle mayor importancia a aquello pero el estaba acostumbrado a saber todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero ahora no sabia que carajos era lo que le sucedía a Zero.

—Kaname-sempai— era la voz de Yuki. La miro. —te ves como distraído ¿estas bien?

—por supuesto Yuki. Gracias por tu preocupación. — y entonces diviso lo que ella tenia en las manos.

Un manga.

Y pudo reconocer los mismos dibujos que tenían el manga que Zero leía.

—eso es…, un manga ¿no? —modulo su voz de modo que no pareciese ansioso. Yuki se sonrojo visiblemente y oculto el manga detrás de su espalda… curioso… ¿Qué era lo que tenia ese manga que avergonzaba a sus lectores? —Préstamelo un momento Yuki— la joven parecía indecisa—por favor Yuki.

La castaña no pudo negarle un favor a Kaname; él con su mirada comprensiva y su sonrisa fraterna era imposible negarle algo.

Y el manga cayó en sus manos. Y cuando el castaño lo ojeo se sorprendió bastante, aunque no lo demostró.

¿Lo que Zero estaba leyendo era yaoi? O sea… ¿Zero estaba viendo e investigando pornografía gay?

—Gracias Yuki—le entrego el manga a la chica después de que hubo saciado su curiosidad. La muchacha muerta de vergüenza hizo una reverencia y se marcho de allí.

En tanto Kaname mantenía una pasividad en sus ojos.

Así que Zero estaba interesado en la homosexualidad.

Interesante…

Una sonrisa sorna se curveo en sus delgados labios.

Estaba en su habitación. Leía nuevamente aquel manga. Una vez que lo hubo leído le fue imposible soltarlo. Era demasiado vicioso…

La puerta se abrió pero, antes de que pudiera esconder el manga bajo las almohadas, alguien, con un rápido movimiento, le quitó el manga de la mano.

—¡Serás cabrón!— reclamo al ver que quien le había quitado el manga era Kaname. No tenía idea de por qué la molestaba tanto que tuviera concentrado en otra cosa que no fuera él— devuélveme el maldito manga. No es tuyo.

—No pensé que te gustara leer este tipo de cosas —escuchar la voz cortes y pasible de Kuran Kaname lo inundó de una ira profunda.

—¡Cállate y devuélveme eso! —Estaba rojo de rabia y vergüenza — ¡Parece que no haces otra cosa en tu vida que molestarme, ¿tan pobre es tu imaginación?!

Estaba molesto. Kaname leía el manga con curiosidad la parte en la que había quedado.

Y justo cuando iba en la mejor parte: el lemon.

Trato de quitárselo a la fuerza, pero Kaname lo esquiva y de repente el manga cayo en el suelo, y entonces unos brazos lo estamparon contra la pared.

—¿Qu-Qué quieres de mí? — Preguntó frente a la cara de su enemigo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres tu, Zero?

Zero tragó saliva. De repente, Kaname se le acercó, tanto así, que el joven se ruborizó, y no pudo moverse de los nervios. Zero estaba horrorizado, ¿Kaname lo iba a besar…?... Kaname lo iba a besar… ¡por Dios Kaname lo iba a besar!

Aterrado cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esperaba sentir los labios tibios y delgados de su némesis en su boca, sintió como el torso del vampiro de sangre pura rozaba el suyo, luego tomaba algo de su cuello y que repentinamente se alejó.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Tenias un cabello en el cuello— dijo mientras había tomado en sus manos el cabello castaño que lucia en su blanquecino y tentador cuello. Luego de esto sonrió— ¿Qué sucede Zero? ¿Estas sorprendido? Oh ya veo, esperabas algo más; como un beso con lengua. Después de todo eres un pervertido por leer cosas como hard yaoi.

Zero estaba de a seis.

Kaname se estaba riendo de él, se estaba burlando de su cara, de su reacción, del rojo de sus mejillas, ¡De todo!

Luego de aquello Kaname le soltó y se alejo para irse de la habitación.

Pero Zero estaba molesto. Muy molesto por jugar así con él.

Así que antes que el castaño se marchara, lo tomo de la mano rudamente y lo estampo en la pared, Kaname sintió unos labios junto a los suyos. Pero era un beso rudo, sin lengua, inexperto.

Sonrió perceptiblemente.

—Así no se besa Zero.

Maldito Kaname.

Lo estaba humillando.

—así es como se besa— y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo tomo con una de sus manos las caderas del muchacho y con la otra le sujeto el cuello para darle un beso profundo.

La lengua de él escudriñaba su boca en busca de más.

—¿Sabes cómo me la pones? —Roncó Kaname, apretándolo contra sí. El chico sintió la erección contra su vientre; parecía algo grande, oh sí. Se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba, de verdad aquello prometía.

Y entre tropezones cayeron en la cama.

Kaname pensaba que la boca del chico era exquisita. Le estaba besado rudamente en la boca. Menos mal había cerrado la puerta con seguro.

Esto iba para largo…

Porque el que Zero quisiera experiencias homosexuales implicaba que él, Kuran Kaname, debía dárselas.


End file.
